prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
July 23, 2015 Smackdown results
The July 23, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on July 21, 2015 at the Pinnacle Bank Arena in Lincoln, Nebraska. Summary SmackDown proved explosive from start to finish as Cesaro took on WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose went head to head with Sheamus, B.A.D.’s Sasha Banks & Naomi battled The Bella Twins, and Kevin Owens collided with Rusev for the very first time in singles action. Three days after Dean Ambrose helped Roman Reigns fend off Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper on Raw, Sheamus stepped through the ropes to battle The Lunatic Fringe, calling his opponent’s “reckless” nature a “cowardly” way to try and keep from facing him. In response, Ambrose agreed with the WWE Universe that Sheamus did, in fact, look stupid. In the height of the match that followed, Wyatt and Harper interrupted the action, with The New Face of Fear positioned at the ramp and his creepy ally standing on the announce table. Surrounded, Ambrose attempted to go after Harper, only to be leveled by The Celtic Warrior's Brogue Kick outside the ring. Sheamus then executed a second dose of his devastating boot for the three-count. In reference to what is being called a “comic book story come to life” between himself and Stardust, Neville called his strange foe a coward and insisted that the Altitude Era is here. Once he left, however, Stardust appeared from the static in the monitor. Embrace the strange, indeed. The Man that Gravity Forgot then entered the ring and overcame Adam Rose with the incredible Red Arrow. But his celebration was cut short when Stardust emerged on the TitanTron to deliver a very bizarre message to the “hero.” A reinvigorated King Barrett emerged before his subjects, warning one and all that his most crowning moment is still to come. After attacking and abandoning his partner Rusev during a Six-Man Tag Team Match on Raw, Kevin Owens took issue on SmackDown. He made it clear that he would always do what was best for his career, that ultimately his motto was “live to fight another day” and that he didn't care what anyone thought about that. But, Rusev certainly did care. The Bulgarian Brute made a beeline for the ring and immediately began brawling with his brash opponent – starting their SmackDown showdown off with a bang. Nevertheless, before a clear winner could be decided, Owens dodged out of the ring to escape the Accolade before walking away from the match entirely. As he backed away, he screamed that he “fights on his own terms.” Evidently with a lot of time on his hands, Owens went on to interrupt Cesaro's interview backstage. The Divas revolution continued on SmackDown, as The Bella Twins battled B.A.D.’s Naomi & Sasha Banks. As disorder broke out outside the ring between Brie, Alicia, Sasha and Tamina, Divas Champion Nikki took down Naomi with the devastating Rack Attack. In the final moments of an absolutely tremendous SmackDown main event between Seth Rollins and Cesaro, a match that took both Superstars to their limits, The Architect looked ready to take a walk. While his powerful opponent was able to stop him outside the ring with a furious uppercut, Rollins ultimately found a way to win. As The Swiss Superman was attempting to set up the Cesaro Swing, the titleholder hit him with thumb to the eye, hurled him into the steel ring post and finished him off with the Pedigree. As the smoke was still clearing, Kevin Owens emerged, unleashing a post-match assault the fallen Cesaro as payback for some jokes The King of Swing made at his expense earlier on. Results ; ; *Sheamus defeated Dean Ambrose (12:35) *Neville defeated Adam Rose (3:12) *Rusev (w/ Summer Rae) defeated Kevin Owens by Count Out (9:33) *The Bella Twins (Nikki Bella & Brie Bella) (w/ Alicia Fox) defeated Team B.A.D. (Naomi and Sasha Banks) (w/ Tamina) (13:11) *Seth Rollins defeated Cesaro (12:48) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Sheamus v Dean Ambrose SD_828_Photo_007.jpg SD_828_Photo_008.jpg SD_828_Photo_010.jpg SD_828_Photo_018.jpg SD_828_Photo_021.jpg SD_828_Photo_024.jpg Neville v Adam Rose SD_828_Photo_032.jpg SD_828_Photo_034.jpg SD_828_Photo_035.jpg SD_828_Photo_036.jpg SD_828_Photo_039.jpg SD_828_Photo_042.jpg King Barrett addressed the WWE Universe SD_828_Photo_046.jpg SD_828_Photo_047.jpg SD_828_Photo_048.jpg SD_828_Photo_049.jpg SD_828_Photo_050.jpg SD_828_Photo_051.jpg Rusev v Kevin Owens SD_828_Photo_055.jpg SD_828_Photo_059.jpg SD_828_Photo_060.jpg SD_828_Photo_068.jpg SD_828_Photo_073.jpg SD_828_Photo_076.jpg The Bella Twins v Naomi & Sasha Banks SD_828_Photo_080.jpg SD_828_Photo_084.jpg SD_828_Photo_088.jpg SD_828_Photo_090.jpg SD_828_Photo_092.jpg SD_828_Photo_099.jpg Seth Rollins v Cesaro SD_828_Photo_105.jpg SD_828_Photo_106.jpg SD_828_Photo_108.jpg SD_828_Photo_115.jpg SD_828_Photo_120.jpg SD_828_Photo_124.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #831 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #831 at WWE.com * #831 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events